Lifes Mistakes
by marcelinelvskick
Summary: Kyle has a pretty messed up life. counting from the fact his father beats him,valentines is torture,and hes paired up with his enemy on everything . But he manages to get help from an unexpected certain someone..    some humor
1. Chapter 1 start to something horrible

Since I can remember, a lot of crazy shit happens in this town. People just call them life's mistakes. But it mostly happens to me & my friends. No else really gets involved & we always end up in the middle. Well, as far as mistakes go, I don't Think anyone could've made a bigger one than this year.

I guess it all started last spring. It wasn't anything I haven't seen before. People falling in love, others trying to get a girlfriend. Except for Cartman because, & I quote, 'I don't need any whores all over me!' everyone was looking for someone to call their own. Of course, it was February, & not everyone was looking for love. The Goth kids couldn't careless about love. Stan & Wendy got back together, again. So Stan doesn't need to look. Kenny just goes out with pretty much every girl in school. Which I guess leaves me.

I didn't think I would be the only one that might want a girlfriend but doesn't get one. The only girl I've really gotten close to go out on a date with was Rebecca. But that kiss must've messed her up. I was forced to go on a date with Natalie Portland because of some thanksgiving thing, so that doesn't count.

Knowing there was only one person I knew & hated that wasn't falling in love was leaving me with no options. But I wasn't desperate enough to go to that fat asses house! If I went there all he would do is talk about how I cant get a girlfriend & rub it in my face! And u just wasn't in the mood for that.

Having nothing else to do, I decided to go home. Where im surprised the police haven't figured out my dad yet. The only good thing about valentines for me is that my mom & dad always lock themselves in their room all day. So they really ant hear if I come home late. But just incase they do, I try to get there on time. I turned on the TV, & tried to forget all about my least favorite month & holiday. TV turned on, laying on the couch, no baby brother around to bug me, it was like I was in heaven.

"Kyle!"

Oh great, the loving voice of my mother. Of course she'll just pop out of no where to ruin m day even more.

"Yes mom?"

Heartless..

"I thought I told you o go pick up Ike from school today!"

I totally forgot about that! What was I going to do?

"I, uh.."

"Kyle, you go straight back to that school & pick up your brother!"

"Alright! I'm going!"

This is when my life's biggest mistake started..


	2. Chapter 2 6:30

I walked back to school looking at everyone kissing & holding hands. It really wasn't the best time I've ever had. Considering the fact tha5t I had just past Stan & his girlfriend. I was tempted to go home. I didn't want Cartman to come out of the back of a building & start laughing at me.

But I didn't want my mom yelling at me until 1 in the morning either. So, because I was in a really weird mood, just like every other February, I somehow took control & told myself that I was going to Starks pond & ignore my moms orders. I have no idea what I was thinking! Its not that my mom would hit me, though my dad might, but I just didn't want to have to deal with the consequences that I would have to face with this choice. Like my mom lecturing me about responsibility & how I'm suppose to take care of my little brother but do the complete opposite. I just wanted to forget everyone. This whole stupid holiday!

Before I could rethink my decision, I was already at Starks pond. I was surprised that no one was there. Its South Parks most beautiful place. Well, I guess I wanted to be alone anyways. I layed back, dream of a place I thought could be worry free. Actually, it was worry free. No one around to ruin it! Not even-!

"Kyle?"

Spoke to soon..

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"I always come here on Valentines day. And I haven't seen you around here before, so don't say you always come here too."

I haven't been here on Valentines or the rest of February for tat matter. But I chose to this day. I'm still not sure why tough. What was I going to tell him? 'Oh, hey Cartman! I'm sitting here alone because I don't want to go home where my mom is waiting to nag me, & my dad is just waiting to hit me! And no I don't have anywhere else to go! Everyone's busy including my best friend! And like you said, I cant get a girlfriend!'

"I just wanted to get away from everyone for a while."

"And for a while you mean until 6:30?"

"What time did you say it was?"

"6:30. I haven't seen you out this late since we were 9. Oh, & your parents are going cyco looking for you."

I knew he wasn't lying about my parents. If he said my parents had sent out the police or swat team after me, I still would've believed him!

"I gotta go!"

"Kyle! Before you go,"

"What?"

"How come you're all alone tonight?"

He burst out laughing knowing the obvious answer. I only wish I had more time to deal with him.


End file.
